yugiohfandomcom_pt_br-20200214-history
Conversa no quadro:Yu-Gi-Oh! TCG: Jogo e Jogabilidade/@comment-26259968-20160607175135
Fala galera! Hoje, voltamos com a nona parte série Desmistificando Regras, cujo assunto é a Etapa de Dano. A Etapa de Dano está em uma área de regras incrivelmente misteriosa e complicada. Neste artigo, nós desenvolvemos alguma intuição sobre sua estrutura. Este artigo está ligado ao artigo anterior: Desmistificando Regras, Parte 8: A Fase de Batalha. 'Desmistificando Regras, Parte 9: A Etapa de Dano' Comentários Iniciais Primeiro de tudo, quero dizer que a Etapa de Dano é difícil de entender. Vamos desmontá-la e passá-la lentamente, mas você precisa estar concentrado enquanto lê. Antes de começarmos, lembramos que somente certos efeitos rápidos podem ser usados durante a Etapa de Dano, como resumido no último artigo. Os efeitos rápidos que são definitivamente usáveis são modificadores de ATK/DEF diretos, Armadilhas de Resposta, Efeitos de Monstros que negam ativações, e coisas que dizem explicitamente, ou indicam que elas ativam durante a Etapa de Dano. Agora, iremos percorrer as partes da Etapa de Dano detalhadamente. Nós vamos precisar de um exemplo, então vamos supor que o monstro do seu oponente está atacando nosso Penguin Soldier Baixado: VIRE: Você pode escolher até 2 monstros no campo; devolva os alvos para a mão. Começo da Etapa de Dano Este é o início da batalha atual! Muitos efeitos ativam aqui, incluindo o efeito de El Shaddoll Construct: No começo da Etapa de Dano, se este card batalhar um monstro Invocado por Invocação-Especial: destrua esse monstro. Observe que esta parte vem antes do monstro ser virado com a face para cima. Antes do Cálculo de Dano As primeiras coisas começam aqui. Se o monstro atacado estiver com a face para baixo, ele é virado com a face para cima (no nosso exemplo, aquele Penguin Soldier). No entanto, o Efeito de Virar de Penguin Soldier não ativa ainda! Isto é uma das primeiras coisas estranhas sobre a Etapa de Dano. Vários efeitos de card mencionam que eles ativam aqui. Este também é o momento para usar modificadores de ATK/DEF. Por exemplo, agora é uma boa hora para Forbidden Chalice, escolhendo Penguin Soldier: Escolha 1 monstro com a face para cima no campo; até a Fase Final, o alvo ganha 400 de ATK, mas seus efeitos são negados. Múltiplas Correntes podem ser criadas em sequência aqui, até ambos os duelistas terminarem de ativar cards/efeitos. Realizando o Cálculo de Dano Nesta parte da Etapa de Dano, vamos finalmente começar a comparar o ATK/DEF dos monstros. Modificadores de ATK/DEF em geral não podem mais ser ativados, daqui em diante. Então, observe que o efeito de Honest NÃO PODE ser ativado agora: Durante a Etapa de Dano de qualquer duelista, quando um monstro de LUZ que você controla batalhar: você pode enviar este card da sua mão para o Cemitério; até a Fase Final, esse monstro ganha ATK igual ao ATK do monstro do oponente que ele estiver batalhando. Nota: antes do lançamento do artigo oficial sobre a Etapa de Dano, o Honest poderia ser usado durante o cálculo de dano. Este não é mais o caso. Efeitos que especificam que eles ativam ou aplicam durante o cálculo de dano ativam aqui, normalmente. Uma vez que ambos os duelistas terminaram de ativar/aplicar os efeitos, você calcula o dano fisicamente: você compara o ATK/DEF dos monstros batalhando (os que estiverem agora) e determina quais, se houver, são destruídos em batalha. assim como lida com o dano de batalha apropriado (se houver). Se qualquer monstro batalhando foi destruído em algum ponto da Etapa de Dano antes de agora (por exemplo, por causa de El Shaddoll Construct), então a Etapa de Dano acabaria antes de chegar a este ponto. No entanto, uma repetição não iria ocorrer - lembre-se que ela só poderia ocorrer durante a Etapa de Batalha. Depois do Cálculo de Dano Aqui é onde começamos a lidar com as consequências da batalha. Se um monstro foi destruído em batalha, ele agora é dito como 'determinado para ser destruído' (mais sobre isto depois). O dano de batalha é infligido agora. Depois, os seguintes efeitos ativam, em Corrente: - Efeitos disparados pelo dano de batalha ser infligido, como o efeito de Tragoedia: Quando você sofrer dano de batalha: você pode Invocar este card por Invocação-Especial da sua mão. - Efeitos que ativam depois do cálculo de dano, como o efeito de D.D. Warrior Lady: Depois do cálculo de dano, quando este card batalhar um monstro do oponente: você pode banir esse monstro e, além disso, bana este card. - Efeitos disparados pelo monstro ser virado com a face para cima finalmente ativam agora. Então nosso Penguin Soldier irá finalmente ativar aqui. Lembre-se que coisas como Bottomless Trap Hole não podem ser ativados durante a Etapa de Dano, então ele não poderia ser usado na Invocação de Tragoedia. Então, voltando para o D.D. Warrior Lady atacando o nosso Penguin Soldier, seus efeitos, se ativados, formariam uma Corrente de acordo com as regras de SEGOC: Elo 1 da Corrente: D.D. Warrior Lady Elo 2 da Corrente: Penguin Soldier Eu mencionei 'determinado para ser destruído' antes. Este é talvez o elemento mais estranho de regras que nós encontramos até agora. Um monstro que está 'determinado para ser destruído' ainda está no campo, mas o jogo reconhece que em breve ele será enviado para o Cemitério por causa da batalha. O que isto significa? Uma consequência é que, mesmo se o nosso Penguin Soldier for destruído em batalha, ele ainda está no campo neste ponto até a próxima parte da Etapa de Dano (à menos que ele seja removido do campo por algum outro efeito antes disso). Outra consequência de ser 'determinado para ser destruído' é que Penguin Soldier não pode mais afetar ou escolher à si mesmo com seu próprio efeito (isto é, ele não pode devolver à si mesmo para a mão). Outros cards também não podem devolvê-lo para a mão/Deck. Mas eles ainda podem destruí-lo ou bani-lo, ou negar seu efeito. Então, no exemplo acima, assuma que D.D. Warrior Lady destruiu Penguin Soldier em batalha. Penguin Soldier agora está determinado para ser destruído, então ele não pode escolher à si mesmo pelo seu próprio efeito. Além disso, se D.D. Warrior Lady ativar seu efeito, ele será capaz de banir Penguin Soldier, apesar disso (que apesar de tudo, é o que você espera de D.D. Warrior Lady também). Final da Etapa de Dano Neste ponto, nós finalmente enviamos quaisquer monstros realmente destruídos em batalha (isto é, que foram 'determinados para serem destruídos') para o Cemitério (se eles ainda estiverem no campo). Efeitos que são disparados por isso são ativados agora, como o de Mermail Abysslinde: Se este card no campo for destruído e enviado para o Cemitério: você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro "Mermail" do seu Deck, exceto "Mermail Abysslinde". Ou o efeito de Brotherhood of the Fire Fist - Gorilla: Uma vez por turno, quando este card destruir um monstro do oponente em batalha e enviá-lo para o Cemitério: você pode Baixar 1 Card de Magia "Fire Formation" diretamente do seu Deck. Como de costume, efeitos que mencionam que eles ativam agora, ou seja, 'no final da Etapa de Dano', também ativam aqui. Lembre-se do Tempo de Efeito Rápido que o jogo não progride até tudo ter terminado de ativar. Então, se Abysslinde Invocar algo como Mermail Abysspike por Invocação-Especial, o Efeito de Gatilho dele ainda ativará nesta parte da Etapa de Dano (e Bottomless Trap Hole ainda não pode ser usado): Quando este card for Invocado por Invocação-Normal ou Especial: você pode descartar 1 monstro de ÁGUA para o Cemitério; adicione 1 monstro de ÁGUA de Nível 3 do seu Deck à sua mão. Depois disso, nós estamos finalmente terminando com a batalha! Em seguida, nós retornamos para a Etapa de Batalha, onde o duelista do turno pode declarar um novo ataque. Mas se ele fizer isso, ele teria que passar por tudo isso de novo... Observações Diversas Existem vários cards que impedem cards e efeitos de serem ativados durante a Etapa de Dano. Um bom exemplo é Armades, Keeper of Boundaries: Se este card atacar ou for atacado, seu oponente não pode ativar cards ou efeitos até o final da Etapa de Dano. Confusamente, o 'final da Etapa de Dano' que é referido aqui não é a sub-etapa mencionada acima. Isso significa que o efeito aplica para a Etapa de Dano inteira. Assim, por exemplo, se Armades matar Abysslinde, então o efeito de Abysslinde não poderia ativar. Nós vimos algumas coisas confusas na Etapa de Dano, mas nós só cobrimos a ponta do iceberg. Se você estiver interessado em mergulhar mais fundo no assunto, é melhor consultar aqueles que são mais experientes em regras, ou perguntando em fóruns com uma seção de regras respeitável. Como eu disse, a Etapa de Dano é difícil. Se você achou este artigo confuso, é compreensível! Você deveria voltar mais tarde e dar uma outra lida antes de tentar o quiz. Hora do Quiz! O quiz de hoje dependerá de regras e mecânicas que aprendemos de todos os artigos anteriores, assim como o que aprendemos hoje. Boa sorte! (1) Quais dos seguintes efeitos podem ser usados quando Gorz the Emissary of Darkness ativa para Invocar a si mesmo por Invocação-Especial durante a Etapa de Dano? - Bottomless Trap Hole Quando seu oponente Invocar um ou mais monstros com 1500 ou mais de ATK: destrua esses monstros com 1500 ou mais de ATK e, se isso acontecer, bana-os. - Fiendish Chain Ative este card ao escolher 1 Monstro de Efeito no campo; seus efeitos são negados e, além disso, ele não pode atacar. Quando ele for destruído, destrua este card. - Black Horn of Heaven Quando seu oponente Invocaria um monstro por Invocação-Especial: negue a Invocação-Especial e, se isso acontecer, destrua-o. - Solemn Warning Quando um ou mais monstros seriam Invocados, OU quando um Card de Magia, Card de Armadilha, ou efeito de monstro for ativado que inclui um efeito que Invoque um ou mais monstros por Invocação-Especial: pague 2000 PV; negue a Invocação ou ativação e, se isso acontecer, destrua esse card. (2) Meu Mermail Abysslinde ataca o Abysslinde do meu oponente. Ambos estavam em Posição de Ataque e ambos são destruídos em batalha. Nós dois queremos ativar seus efeitos. Como a Corrente se forma? (3) Se ambos Abysslindes Invocam Mermail Abysspike por Invocação-Especial, como a Corrente se forma então? Quando este card for Invocado por Invocação-Normal ou Especial: você pode descartar 1 monstro de ÁGUA para o Cemitério; adicione 1 monstro de ÁGUA de Nível 3 do seu Deck à sua mão. (4) Eu controlo Neo-Spacian Grand Mole, e eu ataco o Ally of Justice Catastor do meu oponente com ele. No começo da Etapa de Dano, se este card batalhar um monstro do oponente: você pode devolver o monstro do oponente e este card para a mão. No começo da Etapa de Dano, se este card batalhar um monstro que não for de TREVAS, destrua esse monstro. O que acontece? (5) Agora, suponha que em vez disso, eu controlo Ehren, Lightworn Monk, e eu ataco o Ally of Justice Catastor com a face para cima em Posição de Defesa do meu oponente. O que acontece? (6) A resposta mudaria se, em vez disso, o Catastor estivesse com a face para baixo? (7) Eu ataco o Giant Rat Baixado do meu oponente com Red Dragon Archfiend: Quando este card for destruído em batalha e enviado para o Cemitério: você pode Invocar por Invocação-Especial 1 monstro de TERRA com 1500 ou menos de ATK do seu Deck, em Posição de Ataque. Depois do cálculo de dano, se este card atacar um monstro em Posição de Defesa que seu oponente controla: destrua todos os monstros em Posição de Defesa que seu oponente controla. O efeito de Giant Rat pode ser ativado? Respostas do Quiz Este quiz é mais difícil do que os anteriores. Lembre-se que não importa quantas perguntas você errou! O importante é que você aprenda alguma coisa de cada pergunta. (1) Apenas Solemn Warning Bottomless e Fiendish não podem ser usados durante a Etapa de Dano. Black Horn e Solemn Warning podem ser usados na Etapa de Dano em virtude de serem Armadilhas de Resposta, mas Black Horn não pode negar a Invocação-Especial de Gorz porque o efeito de Gorz inicia uma Corrente (reveja o artigo de Invocações). (2) Elo 1 da Corrente: Meu Abysslinde Elo 2 da Corrente: Abysslinde do meu oponente Ambos são destruídos em batalha e querem ativar ao mesmo tempo, então este é um trabalho para SEGOC. O efeito de meu Abysslinde é o Elo 1 da Corrente, uma vez que eu sou o duelista do turno. (3) Apenas o efeito do meu Abysspike irá ativar, em uma nova Corrente Nós resolvemos a Corrente na pergunta (2). A Invocação-Especial do Abysspike do meu oponente não é uma das últimas coisas à acontecer, mas a Invocação-Especial do meu é, então apenas o meu pode ser ativado (o efeito de Abysspike é um 'quando' opcional). (4) Elo 1 da Corrente: Catastor Elo 2 da Corrente: Grand Mole Este é outro trabalho para SEGOC, porque ambos os efeitos querem ativar no começo da Etapa de Dano. O efeito de Catastor é obrigatório, então ele se torna o Elo 1 da Corrente. (5) Catastor destrói Ehren O efeito de Ehren ativa antes do cálculo de dano, uma sub-etapa mais tarde do que a aquela onde o Catastor ativa. Os efeitos não formam uma Corrente. Uma vez que Ehren é destruído antes dele alcançarmos 'antes do cálculo de dano', ele não irá ativar. (6) Ehren devolve Catastor para o Deck Adicional Catastor está com a face para baixo no começo da Etapa de Dano, então ele não ativa (e no momento em que ele é virado com a face para cima, não é mais o começo da Etapa de Dano). Então, Ehren ativa depois que Catastor for virado com a face para cima. (7) Não Giant Rat perde a batalha, e é marcado para a destruição. Mas Red Dragon Archfiend o destrói depois do cálculo de dano, antes dele ser enviado para o Cemitério como um resultado da batalha. A página oficial da Etapa de Dano pode ser encontrada aqui: Damage Step Rules. Artigo em inglês: Demystifying Rulings, Part 9: The Damage Step. O próximo artigo será sobre Negação. Abraço e até a próxima!!! o/ Guto Seiya (discussão) 17h51min de 7 de Junho de 2016 (UTC)